Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. A large field of view is required to provide an immersive virtual reality and/or augmented reality experience. This allows users to look in different directions (by moving his or her eye) and still see projected visual information.
However, pixels of a display screen are configured to project light in a direction perpendicular to the screen. The pixels, when viewed at an angle (e.g., especially at an angle outside a viewing angle of the pixels), appear dim. Thus, pixels located in a center region of the display screen appear brighter than pixels located in a peripheral region of the display screen, which reduces viewing experience of users.